I'm Close To The Edge, And I'm About To Break
by FireFlyFlicker
Summary: FIXED IT! Gaara and sakura love each other but are to afraid to admit it. REALLY SAD ENDING Rated for safty
1. Chapter 1

I'm So Close to the Edge, and I'm About to Break

I'm So Close to the Edge, and I'm About to Break

**Summary:** Gaara and Sakura have this thing going on; they are the best of friends. But Sakura has a crush on him, but is afraid it will ruin their friendship. A thing she would never do. And Gaara doesn't know if he is man enough to take that step with his best friend. And after she got hurt on his street bike he is afraid if she is too fragile for his rough life style. SakuGaa Oneshot/Songfic (these are a series of Oneshots to Linkin Park songs… so yeah)

**A/U:** Yeah well I love Linkin Park their song, One Step Closer, is one of my favorites and my inspiration for this story… check them out on Youtube. So sit back and enjoy… I know I'm weird, oh and this one is set in the US!! Just letting u now. Oh and Kiba's a prev in this story srry to all the Kiba fans out there but I thought it would be fun if they all weren't exactly like their anime/manga characters **R&R please **rated T for language and self inflicted violence (I think…?) and safety

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

**Blah **inner Sakura

**Blah** Sabaku

_blah_ song lyrics

_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway  
Just like before...  
_

Gaara smirked when he spotted long pink hair shining on the school steps, of course they had been friends since they were kids, but he looked out for her, especial now that she was in high school. Well there she was safe and sound with their friends. Among them the loud Ino, shy Hinata (called Hina), smart Tenten, and my sister Temara (called Tem), who is a combination of all three much like Sakura (called Saka, mostly by me). They were the girls of our group, but standing with them were the guys, acting like the bodyguards. Sasuke was dating Ino and has known Saka since they were in diapers, like me. Naruto (called Naru by the girls) is my best friend, other then Saka, he's in love with Hina, but is too much of a coward to ask her out. Neji is Hina cousin and is dating Tenten; Shikamaru (called Shika by the girls or Maru by the guys) is the smartest person I know, probably the smartest person in this whole freaking state, possibly the whole country but is too lazy to anything, also dating my sister. Then my brother Kankaru (**A/U: I think I spelled his name wrong…tell me so in a review if I did.**) and Kiba, both of them are really cool guys if they aren't thinking about sex.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break_

I looked up as I heard the roar of a street bike, smiling when I saw that it was indeed Gaara. "He is so lucky that he got that thing back." I said to Tem. She frowned and nodded "After what happened last year I was going to rip those keys out of his hand so fast that he got whiplash." I smiled. We all knew what had happened to him last year, well not everyone… here's the gist of it: Gaara + street bike + clutch happy me almost getting killed. I smiled again and started down the steps as he dismounted. When I got close enough I tapped him on the shoulder "What Saka?" He asked without turning around. "How did you know it was me?" I asked pouting. "Let's see… One: you have pink hair. Two: you always smell like black raspberries, and three I know your foot steps anywhere." he said turning around and leaning against the seat. "And I'm sorry about last year. I'll give you rides if you want. Just because I know you love it." He said smiling. I blushed. "Yeah well I doubt Tem will let me sit on that thing anytime soon." I said rubbing the cast on my arm. "Here," he said pulling a black Sharpie from his bag, and grabbed my upper arm to pull me to him. I flushed red again.  
_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before_

I started to draw on the cast I had put on her arm. _DRRRRIIINNNG _ "Damn bell." I cursed as I pulled away and capped the Sharpie. "Wow, Thanks Gaara!" she said as a beautiful smile spreading across her face. "Its not finished yet, I'll finish it at lunch ok?" I said smiling, I couldn't help it her smiles were infectious. "OK! Bye Gaara." she said leaning forward and kissing my cheek, then turned and ran off to get her books for first period. "Well, that was interesting" said Naruto, whom I had not even noticed what walked up. "Yeah well, Mr. Pussy, at least I don't freeze up around her." I said smirking at him. "I DO NOT FREEZE UP!" he yelled, causing heads to turn around us. "Hey Hina," I said looking over his shoulder. He spun on the spot and turned red when he saw that Hinata was in fact still on the steps with Ino, Tem, Tenten, and the others. They were leaning over Sakas' cast examining the almost finished 'peace' kanji. I planned on also drawing 'love' to, like my tattoo.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break  
_

I turned in my combination. **Gaara looked hot today.** I mentally smiled and 'Yeah well, he's my best friend so don't go there please, not today at least, these pain killers they still have me on are starting to bug me.' **Yeah sure, what ever. At least tell me you agree…….. Never mind I know you did because you KISSED him! **'Only on the cheek… and we're friends, 'mental sigh' nothing more then that.' I mentally said back as I closed my locker. I adjusted my skirt and turned down the hallway towards my homeroom.

_Lunch (__**A/U: that was a crazy fast time skip)**_ I opened my locker and pulled out my lunch, threw in my morning books and grabbed my afternoon, World History, and Math. **OHHH YEAH!! Time to meet the mega-hotty Gaara! **I growled out loud. That of course earned funny looks from people around me 'See look what you just made me do, these kids already fell bad for me cause of the coma… try not to make me look like a freak!' I snapped back and walked into the café. I instantly gravitated towards our normal table against the wall (**A/U: I actually sit against the wall in our café…. just thought I would let you know**).

I was one of the first to get there. Ino is always there first but like the last to sit down cause she gets reduced lunch cause her mom is a teacher, which I am proud to say isn't any of our teacher! Tenten is like a mega freak and always gets there right after the bell. I have English before lunch so yeah I have to go to my locker to get all my stuff. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kankaru, Shikamaru and Kiba always walk in as the bell rings if not directly after. "Hey Hina," I said as surprise Hina walks in a takes the seat across from me. "I thought you said you where going to be in the music room working on your piece for the music review." "Yeah, well Ms. Troika was late, and told me to just go to lunch and stay after." she answered looking up as the guys sat down around us. "WOW! The bell has not ever rung yet and look your all here!" I said in mock surprise. "Ha, ha Saka, we got yelled at by Miss. Stick-so-far-up-her-ass-she-doesn't-know-how-to-shit." answered Sasuke. "Who is that again?" I asked looking at him. "Damn Saka I mean really she is your best friends mother!" he cried out in mock anger. "OH you mean INO'S MOM!" I said the last part just loud enough for Ino to come over and investigate. "What was that about my mom?" she asked taking the seat to my left, seeing as Gaara was in her normal seat on my right. But as my cast was on me right arm,and Gaara was already drawing on it she can get over it. "Sasuke called your mom something really rude." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Oh come on Saka you big tattle-tail." I smirked at him and went back to my lunch. "OUCH!" I yelped looking at Gaara. "What? I didn't do anything." he said with out looking up from my cast. "Oh, really? Sorry that must be the phantom pain my doctor told me about when (**A/U: wow this is a really long sakura pov**) people touch my cast." I said still looking at him.

_  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

"Ok Saka what ever you say." I answered looking up at her. I think I stopped breathing when I sall those emerald green eyes clouded with pain. I instantly released her arm looking for the reason. "What? I don't understand. I wasn't pressing down to hard was I?" said looking at her. "No, um I'll be right back." She said getting up and bolting towards the door. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO GAARA!?" Yelled Tem. "Nothing I wasn't leaning on her cast that hard, at least I don't think so." I answered still looking after Sakura. "Yeah? Well obviously she was in pain!" snapped Tenten getting up to follow her. Hina and Ino got up and followed Tenten. Tem got up and took Sakura vacated seat. "You have got to be more careful around her Gaara, that cast is on her arm because you are reckless." she said. "Stop babying him, Tem. You fuck with her life again and I swear to fucking god you won't live a day past 17." Snapped the seriously pissed off Kankaru, "I FUCKING know the rules Kankaru. For Christ's sake, you fucking drilled them into my goddamn brain!" I yelled back and got up to look for my best friend. This wasn't as hard as I thought, seeing as she was right where I knew she would be. She was outside on the wall holding her arm. "Saka," I breathed before I reached her. "Jesus Gaara, what the hell did you do? She won't let anyone near her." Snapped Ino when she saw me stalking over to them. "I DIDN"T FUCKING DO ANYTHING!! BACK THE FUCK OFF INO!" I yelled and walked over to Sakura. "Saka, come on, I'll get someone to drive you home and tell Tsusuada-sama, (**A/U: yeah I spelled that so wrong) **that you where having trouble and needed to go home and rest." I said softly touching her leg. "No, Gaara, I'm fine." she mumbled. "No you're not Saka. Let someone take you home please, unless you want me to call your doctor." She looked up at me, her emerald eyes swimming with tears. "They yelled at you didn't they?" she asked in a quite, tear-chocked voice. "Yeah they did but I deserved it, sweetie. I hurt you before and got so caught up in what I was doing that I leaned on your cast to hard." I said reaching up and touching her cheek. "NO! Gaara don't you understand!? I don't want to be babied any more! I can't handle this! I would have rather have died then have to live through the looks that everyone is giving me!" She yelled wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. **It's just what you want! She's hugging you like she used to before the accident.** I mentally growled. 'I know what I wanted but I didn't want this. I would never want her in pain.' I snapped as I wrapped my arms around Sakura's waist. When she released me I reched into my pocket and pulled out my iphone and called Tem. "Hey Tem, are you still in lunch? ...Yeah Saka's going to need a ride home. …I don't particularly care that you have AP physics after lunch. … What part of I don't care do you seem not to get? … Please Tem? Thanks see you soon. … She out side on the wall." he said then hung up. A couple of minutes later Tem walked out of the doors and over to Where Gaara was unsuccessfully trying to get Sakura to smile.

"Hey, Saka, come on lets get you home." Tem said as she came over. "No," I said stretching the word out. "Really, I'm fine, I can handle school." I said to her turning back to Gaara's sad attempt to make me smile. I giggled. "HA!" he yelled when he heard it. "I did it! I made you smile." he yelled triumphantly "Not really, you made me laugh there is a big difference between the two," I answered. "There is a smile on your face, so I have completed my mission dear lady." he said making an extravagant bow and backing away. "Oh, fair sir, you can only dream of making this lady smile!" I playfully mocked him in a regal voice turning my face away and sticking my nose in the air. His mouth dropped open in a mock-shocked O. "The Lady dares to mock the Prince of Suna?" Tem burst out laughing at this point. "I swear to god you guys are freaks!" she said just as the other guys where wondering over. "Maybe so Lady Tem, but do you agree that, the OH so fair Lady Sakura, is indeed smiling, therefore relieving me of my mission?" he asked rounding on Tem. "But of course Lord Gaara, but the Lady Sakura is simply too infatuated with her own smile that she loves to grace the world with its presence, to relieve you of the self-proclaimed mission." Tem answered falling into the old game as well. I jumped from the wall and bounced over to Tem. "Ah, the Lady Tem agrees with me! Even if she so RUDELY, called me a self-infatuated ninny, when in fact this ninny is infatuated with another." Gaara mouth fell open again and stomped his foot. "And WHO may this gentleman be so that I, Sir Gaara Sabuka can challenge him to a duel?" "The Lady will answer after the Lord stops acting like a pompous little child." Sakura answered turning away. "Just tell him Lady Saka, for I fell that the Lord's head will explode." said Tem, turning to me. "Perhaps Lady Tem, but that would indeed be quite the entertainment of the afternoon." I answer, **I think you need to stop this… you said you didn't want people to look at you funny but here you are making a fool of yourself. **'Yeah, well this is the most fun I've had in a long time so let me be.' "Please, marvelous, beautiful, kind Lady Sakura?" he asked in a graveling voice. "Perhaps Miss Ino shall tell you." I say prancing over to Ino, who is standing with Sasuke looking on with a weird expression on her face. "Perhaps not, I mean it is you game Lady Saka, to tease the mindless boys of our fair Kohona." Ino says falling into the game as well. "Perhaps the Lord Uchina?" I ask rounding on Sasuke. "Perhaps the Lady is too fearful to tell me herself, that her lover shall be killed?" Gaara asked. I huffed and turned away, "Now I shan't tell you at all." _DRINNNNNGGGG_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, Shut up, Shut up  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, Shut up, Shut up  
Shut up, I'm about to break!  
_

I cursed. "Well damn, another day Lady Saka." I say bowing and turning towards the doors. Not before I hear a small sigh. "Perhaps I should go home." Sakura mumbles. "No of course you shouldn't. I mean you do have World History with us and Kakashi next. That shall prove to be interesting even if we don't learn a damn thing." I say turning back and slinging an arm around Sakura leading her inside and down the hall to the government/history hallway. "Perhaps, the fair Prince of Suna wishes to woo me?" she says walking with me to Kakashi's class as slow as possible, because the man is always late and he doesn't give a damn if we are. "Not really, and the game is over for now." I answer as we approach Kakashi's classroom. I release her and bow her into the room. "Your World History lesson my fair lady." I say bowing again. "Why that you kind sir." she answers before entering and taking normal seat in the back corner. As soon as her ass meets the seat she pulls out the EXTREMELY large like 5 gazillion page book and starts to read. _DRRRIIINNNNGGGGG_ about 5 minutes after the bell Kakashi walks in with his ever present book in hand. "YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Naruto. Sakura jumped and looked up from her book startled. "Jesus Naru! Do you have to do that every fucking time?" she yelled reaching forward and smacking him on the head. "Well Sakura-Chan he is." he answered turning around to look at me still rubbing his head. "I don't give a fuck" I answered glaring at him until he turned around and went back to my book. "Sakura that is enough with that language." Kakashi said from his desk not even looking at me. "Yeah, yeah" I mumbled. "What was that Sakura, would you like to speak up?" he said looking up at me. "No Kakashi-sensei." I answered.

Last Bell, 2 months later

"WOOHOO!" I yelled as I walked with my friend's home. I looked up as the roar of a street bike approached. "HEY SAKA! How about a ride to celebrate getting that damn cast off." Gaara called over the engine when he stopped beside us. I smiled at him and swung my leg over the seat behind him. "Be careful Gaara." Tem called from the side walk.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break  
_

"The bike slid twenty feet, causing the driver, Sabaku No Gaara, to have 5 broken ribs, his tibia, fibula, and femur in his right leg to all be broken, as well as his whole right arm." the doctor said to the judge from the stand. The kid in question was sitting in his seat next to his lawyer. "And the passenger?" the integrating attorney asked. "Once again the bike slid for twenty feet, causing the passenger, Sakura Hanuro, to be thrown over 50 feet from the initial crash sight. Sakura sustainable fatal injuries to her neck, causing the 5th and 6th vertebra to snap at complete right angles, the bone shards punctured her spinal cord. She was dead on impact. Sakura was lucky, she died completely numb from her neck injuries." the doctor said, looking grim. "No farther questions." the attorney said. "You may leave the stand Dr. Marshall." the judge says. Gaara's lawyer stands up. "We call Sabaku No Gaara to the stand." he took a deep breath and stood up, waking to the stand, after swearing to tell the truth he looked at his lawyer with dead eyes. "Gaara, how old are you?" he asked. "16 about to turn 17." he answered, his voice cold and quiet. "And Sakura how old was she?" he asked. "16, she was only 16." he answered. "What was she to you?" "My best friend, I loved her, I protected her, and then I killed her." Gaara answered. "Do you believe that it was your fault that she isn't here?" the lawyer asked. "Yes." he answered. "Why, the report says that you where in a motorcycle accident." he asked. "I know what the GODDAMN report says!" Gaara yelled. "I swore to tell the truth and that is what I'm going to do! I FUCKING KILLED HER! AND NOTHING YOU SAY, OR THAT GODDAMN REPORT SAYS WILL CHANGE THAT!" Gaara's lawyer looked shocked. "I'm done can we please move on to the part where I am sentenced please?" he asked looking at the judge with tears streaming down his face. "I have one more question." his lawyer spoke up. The judge nodded at him "Precede." "Gaara, did you love Sakura?" he asked Gaara. Gaara recoiled at the question, all most as if he was afraid of it. "Yes." he whispered so quietly that no one could hear him. "Speak up," the judge said looking down at him. "Yes, I loved her so much." he said burring his face in his hands. "Clearly," His attorney said addressing the jury. "My client was in love with the girl in question. He says that he killed her, but in realitly it wasn't him that killed Sakura Hanuro, I was his love for her. He simply wanted to give her a ride to celebrate her getting a cast removed from a previous accident, I think, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, that this crime is simply a young kid, giving his crush a ride. This isn't even a crime, the unfortunate thing is that a girl died, but the driver, Gaara, isn't at fault for wet roads." he finished. "It wasn't the roads." Gaara mumbled. "It was me, I'm clutch happy. I killed her not the roads." "GAARA! Stop it! It's not your fault, PLEASE!" yelled a blonde girl from the front row. "YEAH!" the boy next her yelled jumping up, followed by the rest of his once friends." ORDER!" the judge yelled slamming his grovel down. "SIT DOWN THIS INSTENT OR I WILL HAVE YOU REMOVED FRIM MY COURT ROOM! The jury shall take all of this into consideration, then report back here tomorrow morning for the sentencing of one Sabaku No Gaara."

"GUILTY ON ALL COUNTS!" yelled the jury member. The bailiff handcuffed Gaara and lead him from the court room, with tears rolling down his face.

_  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

That day I did in fact break, now I live out my life on death row, for vehicular manslaughter. I LOVED HER! She was the only person I ever loved, and I killed her. I'm only 17 and I killed my best friend, the girl I loved. I DESERVE to be here. I DESERVE to die, just like her. It was an accident, an accident that could have been avoided. I wish she had never got on my bike that day, then she would be alive and I wouldn't be here waiting to join her.

**A/U: **it's a little fluffier then I originally wanted it to be but I think its ok please let me know if u think it should be added onto… because this is my first fan fiction…. keep that in mind …

**REVIEW RULES:**

NO FLAMING- its rude and I will report you

CURSING IS OK- just not every other word… its obnoxious and annoying

THIS IS MY STORY SO GET OVER IT- you don't like it to damn bad…but tell me so I can fix it

BE NICE- that is really all I ask, nobody likes anyone who is overly rude and obnoxious

Please and thank you

-Ells


	2. Sorry for getting your hopes up

HEY GUYS

HEY GUYS! I absolutely love you all for the reviews… I really need so insperation for the next chapters so please give me some help... thanks a million for all the reviews!

I'm not so sure about future chapters but I will defiantly get some up soon… or try to that is, seeing as I have to study for my stupid make up tests and HSA. I'm having some serious writers block... as is trradtional with sequels but im doing my best to get updated... let me know if you have some ideas... Gaara Sakura K-T please... I want this to me PG-13 for the time being... not really. THANKS AGAIN!

PEACE FOR NOW!

-Ells

P.S. I started on Numb.. i'll be done and posting as soon as possible.

Love you guys


End file.
